The Secret King
by TheShinyTrader
Summary: What if The Four Heavenly Kings had another who grew up with them. But Younger then them Meet The King of the Heavenly Four Max. Stronger then all of them put together and a bigger appetite and an Appetite Demon with weird powers. Max will have a Full Course Menu the Dessert has been decided. Sorry Guys been busy chapter going to be in 2 days or 3 ty for your support.
1. The Origins

How it all began 10 years ago Ichiryu was in the gourmet world looking for his ingredients for his full course menu and Found an eight year old boy."Ichiryu asked " the boy how did you get here. The boy told him I been here since I can remember just then a Hell Kong appeared and swipe at Ichiryu don't worry kid I'll take care of him. Then suddenly Ichiryu couldn't believe what he saw the boy punch the Hell Kong and it collided with a mountain. Ichiryu look at the boy how did you do that said Ichiryu I don't know. I thought it was going to hurt you and I punched it. Boy why did you protect me for "said Ichiryu" were in a place where its kill or be killed. I can sense if someone I can trust thats why I did it. My I ask how do you speak English who taught you. I had a Teacher Her species was something called Nitro Ichiryu gave him a dirty look. What "said Ichiryu" you know them and one was your teacher I can't believe that wow. Where is your family by the way. I only have my Dad and my Sister. My I ask where they are I can show you said "the boy". DAD and suddenly Derous the Dragon King appeared stand back boy "Ichiryu said" the boy told him thats his father .

What "said Ichiryu" thats your father and suddenly a little Derous appeared and thats my sister and Derous launched at Ichiryu and the boy stood in front of him its okay dad hes my friend and Derous stopped immediately. "Ichiryu asked" boy whats your name I don't have one. You don't no never meet another person before nice to meet you through whats your name may I ask I'm Ichiryu the IGO President. It's nice to meet you Ichiryu. Would you like a name boy sure would you like to be called Max sure I would like that would you like to come with me to the human world okay I have to ask my dad first okay. Max then told Derous may I go to the Human World the Dragon King shook his Head Yes and pointed to The little Derous do you want me to take her with me and Derous shook his head yes okay Veronica lets go the little Derous fly by Max okay before we go Max "Ichiryu said" how old are you Max I'm eight Sir really eight years old well thats impressive the people your going to meet are older then you is that alright fine with me nice to meet new people shall we get going yeah lets go and Max waved Bye to Derous and Max and his sister and Ichiryu left for the Human World.


	2. The Full Course Menu and House

Max's Animal Partner Is A Max's Animal Partner Is A Young Derous Named Veronica and A Hell Kong named Dory

Max's house is located in the Gourmet World in Area 1 Max made out of stone and wood and a special metal made from meteorites where no beast goes near it because they know Max would kill them. Standing at 40 ft tall and 15 ft wide 1 Large Kitchen 3 Bathrooms 5 Guest Bedrooms and 1 Master Bedrooms, a 40 ft pool and 1 large Living room and Game room

Current Residence

Max

Veronica The Derous and Dory The Hell Kong

Max's Full Course Menu

Hors'd oeuvre Alfredo Noodles River CLVL 1500

Soup PAIR CLVL 6000

Fish Dish Eternal Crab CLVL 3000

Meat Dish Big Ox CLVL 8000

Main Course Universe CLVL Unknown

Salad Carrot King CLVL 2500

Dessert Coconut Cream Pie Deluxe CLVL 2000

Drink Vodka Falls CLVL 550

Character Bio Max is 5'5 black spiky hair army shorts with a orange shirt has a steel chain for a belt which doubles as a weapon when he fights. Max is a easy going guy but if a friends gets hurt he goes on a rampage. Being In the Gourmet World at young age and surviving is almost impossible but Max Had something that made him do it it was his appetite demon. Max Appetite Demon is Geo Neo counterpart a Appetite Demon whose powers that can match Neo. After being abandon since birth and Being raised with Derous and the Heavenly Kings he knows a lot about ingredients. Max has gone toe to toe with the Eight Kings and has defeated Guinness. Max's goal is to beat all the Eight Kings to become the Apex Predator of The Gourmet World. Ichiryu told Max he should never eat Acacia Full Course Menu or Max would throw the world into chaos. But Ichiryu told Jiji that if I'm gone and my students, can't handle it go to Area 1 and look for a person named Max. Jiji did as Ichiryu told him he went to area 1 and he meet Max Jiji gave Max AIR and PAIR and told him to eat AIR first the PAIR. Max Did as he was told and ate AIR in one bite and drunk all Of PAIR from the Orb Jiji gave Him. Thank you Jiji then suddenly Max cells started to evolve. Jiji was shocked at the sight he saw it was Geo. Jiji asked Max how does he have Geo in him. Max told Jiji he has kept me alive in the gourmet World until Derous found him.

Veronica Max sister the Derous Max main transport and family never go anywhere with out eachother. She half as strong as her dad and brother. Veronica saliva is capable of reviving lost body parts which is useful when Max fought Guinness and lost his right hand while protecting Veronica. Max did give Guinness A black eye which only one other person has fought Guinness Knocking Master Jiro. She been grateful to Max ever since that happened and loves him unconditionally for saving her life. She has been training with dory for 5 years after Max came back to the gourmet world in secrecy. She knows Max would be mad if he found out she was training with. She has boned with Dory a lot in their training and thinks of her as a sister She found out that her CLVL from Max is in the 5000 not even close to her Dad's whose is over 6500

Dory thee Hell Kong after being hit by Max she has spent her time training to be stronger and to fight Max again she can fight 10x her CLVL. Despite having a scar on her eye she doesn't have no grudge against Max for doing this. She has Very High Respect for teaching her power not everything. She has Gone toe to toe with a King Land Shark and has survived. She has been training with Max for a after the fight with NEO few months and know she knows she can live up to with Max's expectations. She has been training with Veronica for 5 years after Max came back to the gourmet world in secrecy. She knows Max would be mad if he found out she was training with. She has boned with Veronica a lot in their training and thinks of her as a sister

Geo The Appetite Demon has kept Max alive since he was a baby and kept him alive since eight until Ichiryu found Max it has become dormant. But has reawaken when Neo returned and now it knows it must help Max and the Kings to stop his counterpart. It Has a Gorilla shape with four fists and and Black Fur, with Red Eyes and a scar that looks like a cross on his chest. Being Neo Counterpart it has unbelievable power and destructive force . Geo has respect for Max when he sacrifice his right hand. Before becoming Max Appetite Demon It fought with Neo for food but, after he became Max Appetite Demon he enjoys it.

UNIVERSE is a Giant Fox like Creature with 10 tails and 2 yellow eyes it fur is red/orange color. Standing at 10,000 ft tall with teeth sharper then knives able to crush mountains. Usually eats GOD Tadpoles but if it eats a adult one it becomes on unstoppable. Legend has it that if UNIVERSE eats a Adult GOD it would destroy the world and everything in it. Being Max desired main Course it must be tasteful after eating so many GOD Tadpoles its flavor has evolved to something more Delicious.


	3. The Kings Reunion

Present Time. Toriko and the other Heavenly four and Komatsu was walking looking for ingredients for Acacia Full Course and suddenly Derous appeared and roared. "Toriko said the Dragon King get ready guys we going to have a fight for our lives".

Suddenly Toriko and the other Heavenly Kings heard a voice they through they never hear again and looked to the figure. "Veronica Its Toriko and the other Heavenly Kings said the Figure". The Figure was Max and the kings mouths drop. "Max said hey guys been awhile How you guys been". The Four Heavenly Kings ran at Max and hugged him. Komatsu was shocked in all the time he has spent with the Kings he has never seen them like this. What really freaked him out that Zebra the most Destructive out of the four Heavenly Kings was hugging someone. "Hey guys Komatsu said who is this may I asked"." We have known him for 10 years know Zebra said". "Were absolutely glad we have seen him again we haven't seen him for 5 years Sunny said". "Yes it has he looks well which is good Coco said". "Hes the only person I know that has the same kind of strength as Ichiryu, Jiro and Granny Setsuno and the Gourmet Corp. Boss Midora said Toriko". "What Komatsu said he's on the same level as them wow he must be powerful then".

"He is Toriko said to be able to match their power is phenomenal, by the way Max hows your Full Course Menu doing Toriko asked"? "Glad you ask that Toriko Max said the Hors'd oeuvre Alfredo Noodles River for the Soup PAIR". "The Fish Dish Eternal Crab The Dessert is Coconut Cream Pie Deluxe My Drink is Vodka Falls". "That its I haven't choose my Meat Dish my Main Course and My Salad and their have high CLVL too. So whatcha guys think Max said". I think its very good "Coco said". Its absolutely Beautiful "Sunny said". It sounds fucking Delicious "Zebra said". I'm Pretty happy to hear your Full Course is doing good, and are you still chasing that dream you have for your Main Course to "Toriko said". Yes I am Toriko I will Find it "Max said ". Komatsu looked and at Max and asked Max what is your dream for your Main Course may I ask "Komatsu said". The four Kings look at Komatsu and then Max spoke up. Komatsu you do know what Toriko wants for his Main Course yes? Yeah I do hes going after GOD and looked at Max are You going after God to Max "Komatsu said".

"No Komatsu hes going after something else right Max Toriko said". "Yea I am Toriko Max said, Max looked at Komatsu and said I'm Going After UNIVERSE for my Main Course before you ask it happens every 10,000 years". "It appears in the area we are in, it said to taste better then GOD thats why I want it as my Main Dish". Komatsu was stunned and looked to the the four Kings mouths drops on the the floor. "Max looked at Komatsu and to Toriko you guys are Partners I see aren't you". "Komatsu and Toriko was stunned how did you know that Toriko said". "I can see that you to work well and I can sense your auras are compatible Max said". "Now lets go back to my house and we can catch up"Max said". The four Heavenly Kings and Komatsu shook their heads and left with Max. A lone Bird like Figure Looked at the Heavenly Kings and Komatsu and Max. "Looks like I found them again and my old student lets see how he's doing..."


	4. The Student and The Master Reunion

The group continued walking to Max's house and suddenly a Hell Kong with a scar above its eye appeared. The Heavenly Kings and Komatsu stared at the beast in shock. Toriko Pulled out The Measuring Tongs and Measured it and he look shocked at its CLVL. Guys "Toriko said" Its CLVL is 500 the other Heavenly Kings and Komatsu looked shocked. Max then spoke up hey you big dumb Monkey down her. The Hell Kong look down and at the group It was scared shitless, oh I see you remember me "Max said".You know this Hell Kong "Toriko said". Yeah I know him Toriko "Max said" when Ichiryu found me and it appeared and I punched it haven't seen it since then thought it got ate or killed.

Speaking of Max looked at the Hell Kong want to come with us to my house you be protected and safe and a lot of food you can eat. The Hell Kong nodded his head yes like he had a choice. The group finally arrived at Max's house. The Heavenly Kings and Komatsu were stunned at Max's House. Its absolutely giant and beautiful and magnificent "Sunny said". Its looks very well built and taken care "Coco said" whats is these metal Max may I ask? Its made out of meteorites and its very strong and its what I made my chain out off "Max told Coco". I like it it surrounded by strong creatures "Zebra said". I'm glad it has a Fridge as tall as me with Food and Booze"Toriko said". I'm glad there's a bathroom here "Komatsu said"with toilet paper I been using leaves for weeks know.

Soon the Group heard a loud boom it was a Cow like creature. Toriko check its CLVL "Max said" Toriko pulled out the Measuring Tongs and scanned it Toriko was in shock. Its A Big Ox its CLVL 8000 "Toriko said". The other Kings and Komatsu was shocked at the Ox CLVL. They look at Max and shriveled as what they saw. Max was licking his lips and spoke it has a CLVL 8000 huh? it must be powerful "Max said" lets fight. Max unwrapped his steel chain and wrapped it around his right fist lets go "Max said". Max charged at the Ox fist ready the Ox had is horns down at Max while he charged. Max grabs its horns and pushed it back you need More Punch then that "Max said ". The Ox was furious and charged again but Max wrapped his chain around his hand and smash the Ox in the head. The Ox being to stumble and fell Max walked up to and started dragging it to His house.

Veronica "Max said" get the grill please. Veronica did as she was told and got the grill which was gigantic. Max picked up the Big Ox and threw it on the grill and it started cooking. Its smells great "Toriko said" Give me some of that fucking meat "Zebra said". Wait until its done cooking Zebra "Coco said''. I want to try some of it to "Sunny said". It looks Tasty and well cooked "Komatsu said". How did you learn to cook like this "Komatsu asked Max". I had a teacher that taught me how to cook and speak English she was nice "Max told Komatsu". Who was your teacher may I asked "Komatsu told Max". Her name was... suddenly Max saw a familiar figure it was his teacher and the Kings and Komatsu were shocked who they saw it was Kaka

Max ran to Kaka and tried to hug her but went threw her. What happened to you Kaka "Max asked". I was killed Max and I am a Food Spirit but I can still interact with things I choose to. So come give me a hug if you want, Max hugged her I missed you Kaka "Max told Kaka" as I did to you my young pupil "Kaka said". Kaka then turn to the Heavenly Kings and Komatsu I'm glad to see you guys again hows every thing been going "Kaka asked them". We have been good and your Max teacher "Toriko said". Yes I am Max teacher his father asked me to teach him. Who was his father my I ask "Toriko said " his father is Derous. The Heavenly Kings was surprised all the years they known Max they never asked about his father. Max then spoke up lets eat this Ox here some Mineral Cheese and some White Rhino Bread if anyone wants to make a sandwich there you go heres some vodka from the Vodka Falls. Then Max spoke up I am putting this Ox on my Full Course Menu for my Meat Dish. "Kaka then spoke" up Max may I be your Combo Partner yes you can "Max told Kaka". I also have something I found on my way here I found vegetable called Carrot King it was large with CLVL of 2500 so I cut a small piece out of it for you to try. Max toke the piece of the Carrot King and ate it. "Max then said" I have chosen this will be my Salad thank you Kaka now, lets party for the rest of the night.


	5. The Challenge and the Journey

Sorry it took long guys been busy here it is one piece will be updated in 2 days.

The party lasted till morning Toriko and Komatsu was passed out in Max's bathtub. Zebra was passed out on Max's coffee table. Both Sunny and Coco was on the couch Sunny was upside down Coco was lying on the arm pad. Max was walking about looking for everyone and gather them in his Living Room." Looks like none of you can handle my Vodka from my Main Course Max told them". "I can handle it Zebra said as he passed out again". "So whats being going on you guys what you been up to Max ask Them". "We have been gathering acacia full course we have eaten all,of them except GOD and CENTER Toriko said". "We have also run into something called Neo Komatsu said". "Max looked at Komatsu angrily". "Komatsu Max said did you just say Neo didn't you, yeah is that bad Komatsu said". "Neo is the King of the Appetite Demons". "Max told them whats inside of me is Geo, Neo counterpart I felt a disturbance a week ago I thought it was nothing but guess I am wrong". Since he's back looks like I need to come out and play".

"Kaka then spoke up they could use your help Max with dealing with Neo". Fine Kaka I will help them deal with Neo, Max turned to Toriko if UNIVERSE appears I will leave to go get it I will be fast". Toriko then turned to Max if it does, go get I think we can take on Neo by ourselves"? Max looked at Toriko and said is that a challenge"? Toriko gulped no I'm just saying we can handle it and thats all". "Max looked at Toriko and the other Heavenly Kings". "Max then spoke up Veronica get the stump". "The Heavenly King sweat dropped Coco said please no stump looking nervously". "Max gave them a stone cold glare you challenged me you do it now, their were all nervous". "Komatsu couldn't believe what he saw all The Kings we Nervous and Max was all Calm and Cool".

Veronica came back with a stump with metal on it. Max put his arm on it and said you four knows the rules lets get this over with. "Komatsu spoke up whats with the stump may I ask"? "Max told Komatsu its for arm wrestling to settle the challenge Toriko made". The other Kings was looking angrily at Toriko. "I have never lost to them in Arm Wrestling Max told Komatsu". Komatsu looked at the Kings the Kings Nervously shook their heads yes. I can beat him Zebra said no you can't Coco said, I agree with Coco Sunny said I bet me and Zebra can do It Toriko said". "Enough chatter lets do this Max said". Max put his arm on the stump the Kings did the same thing on a count on three go with all your might guys the Kings shook there heads yes".

Okay 1..2..3.. go Komatsu said and the Heavenly Kings we all on the ground and Max was still standing. "Even after you guys eaten 75% of Acacia Full Course you guys still don't have, the strength to beat me in Arm Wrestling Max said". I only ate AIR and PAIR to morph my arms into my Appetite Demon. I have NEWS and ATOM, in my fridge with EARTH and ANOTHER as my Reverses for emergency's only if I need to fight something worldly dangerous. "Hey Max how are you so strong Komatsu asked Max". "Well Komatsu the only people that could go on par with me is Ichiryu Jiro Setsuno and Midora, and the Eight Kings and possibly NEO Max told Komatsu". "Kaka then spoke up so you haven't ate the other 4 Ingredients of Acacia Full Course and they're in you're fridge you say Kaka asked Max". "Like I said Kaka there my reserves if I need to use them I also know I have to eat them on order, ANOTHER first then NEWS then EARTH I can drink ATOM any time with it also that in my Backpack Max told her". "But I thought you had them in your fridge Toriko asked Max"?

"Toriko my backpack is like my refrigerator it keeps it cold and persevere it but my Backpack keeps them for spoiling I had them in my Back pack for about 6 months now. But I guess I need to eat them for Neo Max then snapped his fingers. Veronica suddenly arrived with Max's Backpack. "Thank you Veronica Max told her". "Okay guys stand back this might get weird the Kings and Komatsu did as Max told them. Suddenly they saw Max appetite demon GEO come out of Max they was scared Dory hid behind Veronica Komatsu was hiding behind Toriko. NEWS ANOTHER EARTH fell out of the back into Max hand Max picked up ATOM and swallowed the 3 ingredients with ATOM. Max then turned to Toriko and the others. "Lets Get going to go fight Neo and get our ingredients Max told them".


End file.
